Remote controls may be used for a variety of the purposes. For example, remote controls may be used to control televisions (e.g., high-definition televisions), monitors, MP3 players, audio receivers, radios, communication devices, personal computers, media players, digital video recorders (DVRs), game playing devices, set top boxes (STBs), security systems, household appliances, etc. Conventional remote controls may be configured to transmit data by sending transmissions (e.g., Radio Frequency (RF) transmissions, Infrared (IR) transmissions, etc.) which control the respective devices. Further, devices which are to be controlled by the transmissions from the remote control, may include, be electronically connected to or otherwise in communication with, receivers that receive the data transmissions from the remote control.
Some conventional remote controls are designed such that upon a button of the remote control being pressed and held, a single transmission is transmitted. Other conventional remote controls are designed such that upon a button of the remote control being pressed and held, repeated transmissions are transmitted (e.g., transmissions may be repeated indefinitely or transmissions may be repeated for a limited amount of time to avoid draining the battery if, for example, someone is sitting on the remote control). Such a repeated transmission may be useful for commands such as volume control and channel changing. While these remote control features are beneficial, there remains an ever-present need for even more beneficial and even more convenient remote control functionality.